


Snowed In

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Frank get snowed in again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



There had always been a spark between her and Frank Hardy, right from the beginning.

Nancy had always wondered how things might have gone if neither of them had been dating someone else, if they would have made a real couple.

But Frank had Callie. And she had Ned. 

It was the way things were. It was good. Ned made her feel special and loved, even if he made it clear that he didn't appreciate her tendency to make him play second fiddle to a mystery.

But still she wondered. It was only natural, she told herself, given how often mysteries brought her and Frank together. He loved mysteries as much as she did, and there was a bond between them that she couldn't deny - didn't want to deny, if she was honest with herself. She loved the thrill she got when she turned around and found Frank Hardy there, because she knew the mystery wouldn't be too far behind.

There was one thing she didn’t have to wonder about though – how it would feel to kiss Frank Hardy, or rather to be kissed by him.

She could tell the annoying voice in her head that it had been an emergency – the two of them had been trapped in a cabin in an avalanche, concerned they would freeze to death before someone found them. The circumstances had forced the two of them to share body heat in an attempt to stay warm. Their kiss had been born of a desperate longing, of a fear that they had finally found a situation they wouldn’t be able to get out of, but Nancy still rated it as one of the most memorable kisses in her life.

Then, back in the warmth of the lodge, they had agreed that the kiss had to stay in the past, because they both loved someone else.

They had managed to keep it in the past, but Nancy had not forgotten the kiss.

And sometimes, she wondered about their agreement.

Sometimes. 

*** *** ***

Nancy sighed and shook her head as she stared out the window at the steadily falling snow. She was never going on a ski trip again with the Hardy brothers. There were enough temptations when they accidentally ran into each other, without planning trips that just added to them. 

Nancy and George Fayne had set out to have a nice, quiet week of skiing with the Hardys. Instead, the four of them had stumbled into another mystery in need of a solution. They had solved it, with a few tense moments along the way, but the criminal who headed up a theft ring at the resort was safely in the county jail. Apparently not a moment too soon, Nancy decided. 

They had been scheduled to leave in the morning, but Nancy had a feeling they wouldn’t be pulling that off. At the rate the snow was falling, they’d be stuck by midnight. Joe and George had already volunteered to be part of a group to ski out for help, if necessary.

She couldn’t deny that, under the circumstances, the kiss in the cabin was on her mind. At least this time, they were safe in the lodge, where it was warm and they had no need to share body heat.

Nancy startled as a hand touched her shoulder, and turned to find Frank Hardy standing there with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

“At least we’re safe in the lodge this time,” he said, as if he had been reading her mind. They had that habit, or so Joe Hardy claimed. Nancy couldn’t deny that Frank seemed to be able to easily follow the track of her thoughts. It made them a good team. She just hoped he couldn’t tell that she was thinking about the kiss, or that she was suddenly wondering if he ever thought about it. 

“And at least the criminal is behind bars and not rampaging around the resort,” she said lightly.

“True,” he said after a moment. “It works out much better that way.”

They drank the hot chocolate in companionable silence

*** *** ***

Nancy woke up, and found she was curled in one of the oversized armchairs in the great room. They had been playing board games before Joe suggested throwing on a movie. She had curled up with an Agatha Christie novel while Joe and George debated the merits of various films, and realized she must have fallen asleep before they finished the discussion.

The great room was incredibly quiet – too quiet, Nancy realized. The only sounds she could hear were the crackling of the fire and someone’s steady breathing. She didn't hear the hum of the generator.

She looked over at the couch and saw Frank sprawled out on the couch, dead to the world. Someone had covered him with a blanket, but from the angle his head was laying at, Nancy could tell he was going to be pretty uncomfortable in the morning.

Nancy stood, and glanced at her watch. It was almost two, so they had not been down here too long after everyone else went up to bed.

She walked over to the couch, giving herself a moment to study him as he slept. She knew she shouldn’t, knew that choosing to do it brought her closer to the line that they had promised not to cross, but Nancy found she couldn’t resist the impulse to just watch him. He was testimony to the fact that she clearly had a weakness for tall, dark, and handsome. In looks, he and Ned were very similar but it didn't go any deeper than the surface. His features were strong, even relaxed in sleep, but she missed seeing his intelligent dark eyes- the eyes that could make her melt.

Nancy reached out to shake his shoulder, and called his name softly. When that got no result, she shook his shoulder a little harder.

He opened his eyes and blinked at her. “Nancy? What’s going on?”

“They seem to have left us down here,” she said softly. She sat down on the couch next to him, suddenly very aware that it felt as if they were the only people in the entire lodge. “I guess they didn’t want to wake us.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Frank said. He cocked his head, listening intently for a moment. “Generator out?”

Nancy nodded. “It could get pretty chilly upstairs by morning.”

“Cold?” He moved his arm so that there was room for Nancy to shift closer. She knew that it wasn’t a good idea, but it just felt comfortable to lean against him. The great room was comfortable enough, with the low fire still putting out heat.

“We’ve been colder,” she murmured, then wanted to kick herself. The last thing she wanted to do was remind either of them of the cabin.

"We have,” he said slowly. “I remember how we stayed warm that time.”

There was a long moment where they studied each other. Nancy felt as if she was about to make a decision that could change everything between them.

Then she leaned over and kissed him.

It was as good as she remembered, as his mouth opened under hers, as hungry as she was. Maybe it was better, since this time they weren’t convinced they were going to die. Frank wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and deeper into the kiss, until they broke apart for air. 

“We aren’t supposed to do this,” she whispered after a long moment. She had definitely crossed the line that time.  “We agreed. We promised.”

“Maybe it’s an agreement that needs rethinking,” he said slowly, raising a hand to trace it along the side of her face. Then he leaned back slightly, pulling her against his chest, and smiled a lazy smile that made Nancy feel very warm inside. "I like having you kiss me."

So she kissed him again, sliding her hands over his shoulders and letting him pull her even closer.

There would be time for discussion later. Now, she just wanted to have this memory, whatever else happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this scratched your "put their lips together" itch...


End file.
